


Siebenmeter (15) Presseball

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [8]
Category: Handball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Aufgabe: #15<br/>Nr.  7 (Sven-Sören Christophersen) & 8 (Christian Zeitz) müssen zu einem Ball, zu dem sie auf keinen Fall wollen. Außerdem fehlt ihnen die passende Begleitung. Wie organisieren sie sich dieselbe und was passiert auf dem Ball selbst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siebenmeter (15) Presseball

Lustlos zog Sven seinen kleinen Koffer hinter sich her, als er das Hotel betrat. Er hatte keine Lust darauf am Abend an einer Veranstaltung teilzunehmen. Leider hatte ihm sein Berater keine Wahl gelassen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Lobby stehen. Da Christian sein Smartphone am Ohr hatte, hob Sven nur kurz grüßend die Hand.

Die Anmeldeformalitäten waren schnell erledigt. Mit einer Schlüsselkarte in der Hand ging Sven zu den Aufzügen. Als er eine freie Kabine betrat, hörte er wie jemand in seine Richtung rannte. Bevor sich die Tür schloss, schob sich Christian zu ihm in den Aufzug.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Svens Lippen. "Bist du auch für diese Veranstaltung heute Abend da?" fragte er Christian, nur damit sie nicht stumm nebeneinander standen.

Christian zog eine Grimasse. "Ja", brummte er schließlich. "Das ist so eine Zeitverschwendung, aber ich muss da auftauchen."

"Wem sagst du dass", murmelte Sven. Er unterbrach sich, weil der Aufzug auf seiner Etage anhielt. Christian verließ den Aufzug ebenfalls, wie es schien lagen ihre Zimmer nebeneinander. "Man sieht sich dann wohl später", verabschiedete sich Sven. "Hast du eigentlich eine Begleitung?" fiel ihm dann noch ein.

Christian schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Begleitung hat eben abgesagt." Sven blickte den Älteren nachdenklich an. Irgendwann zog Christian eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Was?" wollte er wissen.

Sorgfältig legte sich Sven seine nächsten Worte zurecht. "Du gehst alleine auf diesen Ball, ich habe auch keine Begleitung." Sven fühlte wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht kroch. "Denkst du, wir können dort zusammen auftauchen?"

Er sah, wie Christian die Stirn runzelte bevor er grinste. "Ich soll also dein Date sein?" Sprachlos starrte Sven den Anderen an, bevor er zögernd nickte.

Als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, verabredeten sie eine Uhrzeit und einen Treffpunkt für den Abend, bevor sie in ihre Zimmer gingen.

 

 

Als das Taxi anhielt, drehte sich Christian kurz zu Sven und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Bereit?" fragte er, dann öffnete er die Tür. Sven folgte ihm aus dem Wagen. Nebeneinander gingen sie auf das Gebäude zu.

Bevor sie die Veranstaltungshalle betraten, kamen sie zu einem Punkt wo Bilder gemacht wurden. Während Sven noch überlegte, ob sie sich einzeln den Kameras stellen sollten, zog ihn Christian bereits in Position. Ein Arm lag locker um Svens Hüfte. Sven fühlte, wie die Hitze in seine Wangen kroch während er ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zwang. Ein Seitenblick zu Christian zeigte, dass sich dessen Ohrspitzen ebenfalls rot verfärbt hatten.

Nach einigen Bildern konnten sie weiter gehen und die nächsten Gäste waren an der Reihe. Schmunzelnd ließ Sven zu, dass Christian ihm am Ellbogen durch die anwesenden Menschen führte, bis sie einen freien Platz gefunden hatten.

"Ich bin gleich wieder da", Christian lächelte ihm kurz zu, dann war er in der Menge verschwunden. Verdutzt blickte Sven ihm nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung was nun passieren würde. Wenig später kam Christian zurück, in jeder Hand ein volles Glas. "Ich hoffe Sekt Orange ist für den Anfang in Ordnung." Mit diesen Worten gab er eins der Gläser an Sven weiter.

Der konnte ein leises Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. "Danke, du bist ein tolles Date", spielte er auf Christians Spruch im Hotel an. "Sehr aufmerksam. Aber wenn du mich zum Tanzen aufforderst, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Freiwillig betrete ich keine Tanzfläche."

"Keine Sorge", Christian zwinkerte ihm zu. "Das sehe ich ähnlich." Sie nickten sich zu. Den Rest des Abends unterhielten sie sich.

Als sie mit dem Taxi zurück in ihr Hotel fuhren, stellten sie fest, dass der Abend nicht einmal halb so schlimm verlaufen war, wie sie befürchtet hatten. Was mit Sicherheit auch an der Gesellschaft gelegen hatte.


End file.
